


Tear

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is there to help, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magnus has a fashion disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: Note to self: never underestimate your clothes' ability to wreak havoc.I hope you can guess where this is going
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Tear

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for HM500! Yayyyy.  
> Prompt : nail

Magnus was running late, he perfected his eyeliner and dashed to pick his ringing phone, "I'll be there in 10." he said, hanging up before Alec could say a word. Just as he turned to leave, his pants caught at the nail, half-hammered, to the bed, "oh, not now. I'm already late", he muttered as he tugged it free. It was just slightly torn, he can make do.

He did not make do.

Just as he was climbing into the taxi he froze, a _trrrrr_ ringing in his ear. Great, magnus, you've successfully torn your pants. He sat gingerly, careful not to make the it worse and assessed the damage. The tear ran through is ass and ended where it met his thigh. Oh why did he have to nail the bed _you certainly weren't complaining last night,_ his brain supplied, unhelpfully.

\-----------

Magnus climbed the amphitheatre steps sideways, his back towards the wall. Thank god he hadn't forgone his underwear today.

"there you are", Alec pecked him on the lips in greeting, "what took you so long?"

Magnus blushed, looking sideways before whispering, "uhh, we might have a problem."

Alec furrowed his eyes in question.

"I might have torn my pants"

Alec burst out laughing, "what, how did you do that?!"

" It got stuck at the nail by the bed. hey! Its not funny!", magnus pouted.

Alec struggled at keeping a straight face, " absolutely not", earning him a light smack on the chest.

"how are you going to survive the night like this?"

" simple, you'll cover me from behind."

Alec smirked at him. Oh no. He was going to hate it, _bitch you love everything he does._

"if you can go through the night", alec's fingers trailed up magnus's arms, "without anyone finding out, I'll make good use of that offending nail"

"promise?", magnus breathed out.

"you bet. I'll tie you up to the sam-"

" come on guys, your foreplay can wait.", izzy called from the top of the stairs.

" ready?"

\--------------------

The show had come to an end and they were waiting for clary. Who just _had_ to go to the washroom.

"why are you two joined together?", izzy asked.

" aren't they always?", jace snickered.

"fair point"

"we are right here you know.", Alec raised an unamused eyebrow. 

"you're not really giving us a chance to forget", izzy rolled her eyes. When she saw clary come, she stalked up to Alec and pulled him to help her with the bags. Oh no. 

Alec turned to magnus, wide eyed, only to see him sitting on the floor... admiring the tiles?

"wha-what are you doing? ", izzy stared at magnus.

"just admiring the art, dear."

Alec pressed his lips together, holding his laugh as he helped magnus up, shielding him. "home?" he whispered.

"oh please, yes"

\-----------

As soon as they reached the loft, magnus slammed Alec against the door. He could see lust filling alec's eyes as leaned down, kissing him under the ear, "I think you've got a promise to keep, darling."


End file.
